The instant invention relates to railway car suspensions which employ air springs to support the car body on a truck such as is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,230 and dated Oct. 13, 1959 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,893 dated Mar. 7, 1972. In such suspensions it is customary to employ leveling valves associated with each of the air springs. The leveling valves control the supply of fluid pressure from a main source to each air spring respectively and are responsive to the level of the car above the truck to control the supply of fluid pressure to each of the air springs and thereby automatically maintain a constant level between the car and the truck in the event of uneven loading of the car laterally of the longitudinal line of the truck or car. The leveling valve associated with each air spring will operate independently of the other leveling valve to admit or exhaust pressure from its associated air spring to return each side of the car to its original height above the level of the truck. However, in the case of rupture of one of the air springs, in such systems the car would be tilted laterally with respect to the truck unless the other unruptured air spring on the other side of the truck were also exhausted. Such a tilt is undesirable in that it not only provides undesirable ride qualities but resulting unequal wheel loads increases the possibility of derailment. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide some means for automatically exhausting the unruptured air spring on the opposite side of the truck from the one which is ruptured. However, if this were done by directly interconnecting the two air springs, the pressure in each air spring would always be the same as the pressure in the other. Under such conditions it would be impossible to correct for uneven lateral loading of the car.